Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to test pins, a test device, and methods of testing a device under test.
Description of the Related Art
After completing manufacture of semiconductor chips or packages of such semiconductor chips, such IC (integrated circuit) devices are usually tested concerning their function. For this purpose, a test device with one or more test pins is provided in which such products are tested as devices under test (DUT).
However, the technical effort required for such tests is significant, because test pins suffer from wear and need to be exchanged frequently in a cumbersome and time-consuming procedure. Moreover, the reliability and correctness of test results (i.e. the reliability that a DUT having passed the test is in fact acceptable and that a DUT having failed the test is in fact unacceptable) is still improvable.